1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the antenna, which has an element comprising a core made of amorphous metal and electric conductive material wound on the core.
2. Prior Art
Demands to smaller, lighters antennas with high performance than Yagi-antenna for VHF/UHF electromagnetic wave or parabola antenna for micro-wave have become substantial due to the technical development and spread of automobile TV, handy TV, satellite transaction, mobilization transaction, etc. as well as outlook of the facilities.
Several antennas such as di-pole antenna and combination of whip antenna and diversity circuit for automobile TV have been developed and available in the market. Those are, however, apt to be influenced by close noise from buildings and the receiving performance is not satisfactory. Furthermore, those are set at the outside of the automobile which disturbs car washing and/or parking in narrow space. Plane antenna (print antenna) is presently sold in the market as a smaller one than the parabola antenna for receiving satellite broad casting as well as mobilization transaction. This type of antenna also has a limitation to be made smaller due to receiving performance.
Additionally, conventional antennas have limited range of wave length to be utilized; for example, two deferent antennas are required to receive the VHF and UHF waves, both are required to have well adjusted length of the elements, that leads to complicated system as well as poor cost performance.
This invention provides a smaller and lighter antenna which can covers wider wave range, solving afore-mentioned problems of the prior art antennas.